Dealings with Lamias 2: Dark Shadow
by Kalika Aryn
Summary: Updating: Ann's back. So is Blade. It's a little reunion. For anyone who's wondering, yes I'm still working on this story. I have the next chapter all written, I just need to type it up and upload it to the site. Look for it in the next week or so.
1. On The Right Side

****

Disclaimer: Hey! It's back! The deal with the lamia! ::winks:: Once again, I must state the fact that I own nothing from the Blade franchise, adding the same thing from the first disclaimer: I don't think I'd want to own anything. Blade's scary, though he does help me come up with good fan fiction. Only character I own is Ann and any other character that can't be found in the Blade World. 

****

Warnings: Violence? Language? Sexual innuendoes? All things associated with Blade? ::nods head:: Very good.

****

Dealings with Lamias 2: Dark Shadow

Chapter 1

A beautiful blonde stared at Benji across the bar, a dark bottle of beer in her hand. Benji smiled at her and felt his heart flip when she smiled back. _Hell yeah_, he thought as he slide off the stool and sauntered over to her.

Her long hair was even lighter then he'd first thought. Almost white, it covered her bare back, exposed from the halter dress she wore. Her pale skin caused her to give off an eerie glow.

"Hey," Benji shouted over the music. His hands were sweaty from the heat and his nerves, so he set his drink down on the bar top. He normally wouldn't be so nervous, he knew he was a good-looking man. Thick jet-black hair, dark eyebrows, startling blue eyes and a pretty good physique; Benji was simply an all-around good guy, to most.

"Hey," her soft voice replied. Her eyes were just as pale as the rest of her, a soft green that looked almost inhuman. She was definitely an odd character. "How's it going?"

Benji sat down on the stool next to her. "Just great. My name's Benji Jordan," and he stuck out his hand.

She took it and gave it a soft squeeze, causing Benji to raise an eyebrow. "Jacqueline."

"Well, Jacqueline, I've never seen you here before," Benji leaned an elbow on the bar, looking at her profile.

"That's because I've never been here before."

Benji smiled. "Brand new to the area, aye?"

She nodded and smiled slyly at him. "Yes. Just moved here two days ago. Decided to take a break from unpacking."

"You'll like it here. It's got a great night life," Benji laughed. Jacqueline smiled at him, her eyes almost hypnotizing him. 

Benji straightened up and grabbed her hand. "Want to get out of here?"

Jacqueline's grin widened. "Sure."

--------------------

A few seconds later, the two stumbled out into an alley. Benji's hands were roaming up and down Jacqueline's body, squeezing her waist, tickling her side. Jacqueline's hands were wrapped around Benji's neck, pulling him closer for their kiss.

They parted for a breather, Benji's face lit up with a smile. Jacqueline began nuzzling his neck. Benji felt her warm tongue lick the side and his smile widened.

"So, where's this hot night life at?" Jacqueline purred. Her head was bent to the side, her mouth still hovering about Benji's neck.

"Right here," Benji said softly. He opened his mouth wide and sunk two sharp fangs into Jacqueline's pale flesh. She struggled against his strong arms, but they were now wrapped around her body. A soft sound, like something a wounded animal would make, escaped through the woman's mouth. That didn't stop Benji though, as he continued to drink her warm blood.

After a few minutes, Benji dropped the body to the ground. Completely devoid of blood, it would be found when dawn broke, or even before, but Benji would be long gone.

"Vampire groupies. Makes things so much easier," Benji mused to himself. He took a step back and wiped his arm across his mouth, cleaning up any drops he might have missed.

The sudden roar of a motorcycle caused Benji's body to stiffen. The single headlight swung on to him and Benji turned quickly, facing it head on. A quick wink of light from a blade and Benji dropped down, feeling the wind whoosh by, the blade whistling over his head. The bike made a second pass, Benji ducking clear just in time once again.

The biker turned the cycle around once again, but stopped a few dozen feet away, just out of reach of the nearest street light. Benji didn't need the light. He knew who it was, perched on the seat of that black cycle.

None other then the day-walker, hunter of vampires, enemy to those who walk and kill in the blackness of night. He who's mother was turned a vampire just before his birth. Blade spent his life killing those that drank the blood of the innocent and never grew old.

Benji stood up from the ground slowly, never taking his eyes off Blade. "Come on, Blade," Benji shouted over the roar. "I haven't done anything… yet." The grin spread slowly across his face.

Blade's bike finally quieted, the eerie silence settling on the alley. "Yet? Well, I guess I'll have to go over there and dust your ass before anything gets started."

Benji's laugh was unsettling in the quiet alley. "You're too late Bladey. Things have already started." With that, he turned and took off down the alley. 

Blade's bike roared to life, the headlight once again bathing the deserted area with light. Revving the engine, the bike jumped off its mark, racing down the alley.

Benji's feet were no match for the bike. Blade was on him in seconds. Lifting a leg off the bike, Blade kicked out quickly, dropping Benji with a busted leg.

Swinging back around, Blade stopped right in front of Benji's body. The vampire was curled up on his side, gently hugging his leg, which Blade now saw had a bone sticking out. It would take Benji an hour or two to heal a wound like this.

Blade swung his leg over and got off the bike, crouching down in front of Benji. He grabbed the front of the vamp's shirt and hulled him up slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Blade asked, picking up the earlier conversation like the chase had never taken place.

Benji coughed and grimaced in pain. "You can't stop it now, Blade. Raven has already gotten the two innocents. All that's needed now are the two demons."

"What in the hall are you talking about? Who's Raven?" Blade's rage was seeping into his voice.

Benji smiled. "Nothing more for you, Blade," he laughed, then grimaced again.

Blade growled in anger, pulled out his trademark sword from his back sheath, and placed the point to the middle of Benji's chest. "I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me anyways."

Blade waited a second, then removed the sword, watching the vampire's face. "Tell me."

It was Benji's turn to pause for a moment. Even if Blade did let him live, Raven never would if he told. Benji shook his head. "All I can say is the end for humanity is here, Blade. Make sure you're on the rig-."

Like lightening, Blade's sword shot through Benji's chest, stopping the vampire before he could finish.

****

****Notes****

"Come on, get on, get on…" Obviously, I'm in a Foo Fighters kinda mood tonight. So yeah, I don't have much to say. Ann's in the next chapter… I don't know how excited you guys are about that… Just trying to make conversation.


	2. Jour Noir

****

Dealing with Lamias 2

Chapter 2

A few miles away, a dark hair girl stood outside a window, peering into the warmth of a house. The lights were out, but her sensitive eyes could see as though it were day. Along with her eyes, her ears picked up the sounds of the night, a few crickets, a soft breeze, and the sound of someone turning in bed.

The girl standing in the moonlight wasn't really a girl anymore. At 25, she was dependent on only herself, except for one little fault; she was a vampire. Pale skin made lighter by her dark hair and clothing, she lived by the night and hadn't seen the sun in over almost 2 years.

Tonight though, she was going to get the one thing she needed most, the one thing that would take away her headaches and pains, stop her nightmares of screams.

Blood.

She rapped her knuckles quickly on the glass, giving a look around. Her ears picked up the soft squeak of a mattress, then bare feet padding against the floor.

A blonde hair girl's face appeared in the window, her smile flashing at the vampire in with night. The blonde girl slide her window up, smiling. "Hey Ann."

The vampire smiled back, "Hey James. How's school?"

Jamie, better known as James to her older sister Ann, leaned her elbows on the sill of the window. "It's ok, kinda tough. I've got this huge project due in my mythology class in two days."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Mythology? Sounds fun."

James nodded, then she bent down. Ann heard a drawer open, then Jamie was handing her a plastic container. "Dad says 'hey'."

With a small sigh, Ann accepted the container, slipping it into the large pocket of her black duster. Just having the blood near her caused he headache to spike, pain in her mind rocketing. Normally, she would have just drunk it the minute she got it, but not in front of Jamie, not after what they'd been through. 

8 months ago, Ann had searched everywhere for Jamie, afraid that things maybe too late for her sister, that she had already become a member of the Night Society, never to lead a normal life again.

Only by chance was Ann able to save Jamie, only with the help of Blade, the vampire hunter. With his help, Ann found Jamie, unchanged, and got her away from this cursed life.

Ann's debt to Blade was still unpaid, her life for her sister's. She still wondered when he'd come a-knockin', sword in hand, cause she knew he'd kept his end of the bargain, now it was her turn. 

Looking at her little sister, Ann felt the deal was just. Jamie now was a freshman in college, going steady with a nice boy named Justin, living a life Ann could only dream about.

Ann smiled at her sister. "Tell him thanks for me, ok?" She took a step back from the house she'd grown up in; the house she always thought about late at night when she was lonely; the house she'd been changed in; and swallowed thickly. "Take care, James. Ok?" Jamie nodded her head and watched Ann walk away from the window, disappearing into the shadows.

-----------------------------

"Raven? Never heard of 'em," Whistler muttered as he limped to one of his worktables. The workshop was one-of-a-kind, home to Whistler, being Blade's mentor. 

"He said something about two innocents and two demons." Blade finally pulled his sunglasses off and looked Whistler in the eye. "This isn't going to be some bullshit prophecy again, is it?"

"Probably," Whistler smirked as he picked up a wrench from the table. "The end of humanity, where a supreme blood sucker will rule all." He gave a small laugh, then stopped. He looked back at Blade. "Ya know, that sounds so crazy it could be true."

Blade gave a small grunt. "I shouldn't have killed him."

Whistler shook his head. "Nah, ya did right. He wouldn't have told ya anything even if ya tortured him."

"We got nothing now."

"And we've had less before."

Blade gave him a rare smile, though it disappeared quickly. "Two demons," he repeated to himself.

"Could be any two vampires," Whistler commented off-handedly. "Demons of the night."

Blade's face darkened with a frown. "I'll keep my eye out, though I'm not sure what in the hell I'm even looking for."

"Wouldn't hurt if ya took a minute to ask a few questions before ya dust 'em. See who this Raven character is."

Unknowing to Whistler and Blade, "this Raven character" was, at the very same moment, standing before a small group of vampires. Her voice was even and clear, demanding and almost caring at times, though this was not one of those times. She'd already been talking for the last twenty minutes and was just wrapping up.

"We still have two days, so there is no hurry. I don't want any of you running around, collecting attention to the ceremony. We do not want any uninvited guests on Jour Noir. Tomorrow night, we'll collect our demons and begin preparations."

A soft murmur went through the vamps. Raven's green eyes flared for a second with anger. Not one who took insubordination well, Raven was a very old, very smart 1,500-year-old vampire. Dark red hair flowing down her back, Raven's femininity could often be taken for weakness, but that would be a deadly mistake. She'd kill anyone who got in her way, including every single vampire standing before her.

"Raven," one of the larger vampires grumbled. "The day-walker knows. One of the others, they were caught. I saw him talking with the hunter."

Raven smiled softly. "Yes, the day-walker, I had almost forgot." She quieted for a second, gaze drifting off to the side for a second. Then it snapped back to the group. "Blade will not be any trouble. Even if the does find out about Jour Noir, it'll be too late."

****Notes****

Really short, I know, but I was cruising around my account, updating another story and realized I haven't added a new chapter here in a long time. This is all that I've gotten written at the moment, but I promise to get working again. Another story has been taking up a lot of my time, but I'm almost done with it, so no worries there. So, in the end, don't hold your breaths for the next chapter ok? I don't want any deaths on my head for this.


End file.
